Ageless Devotion
by Agent101
Summary: After a painful event, Kagome is forced to switch school only to gain the interest of the school's most dangerous predators. After waiting 500 years, two demons will seek to conquer her scarred heart. SessxKagxNaraku Warning: Lang., boyxgirlxboy, & yaoi.
1. Chapter 1: The Beginnig

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any other of Rumiko Takahashi characters.

Hey, everybody! I know its been a long time since I updated, but now I'm back and better than ever. For the past few day, I've been rewriting parts of this fic. There were little things that irked so I've cleaned it up. All types of constructive criticism is welcomed, but I ask for no flames. If you don't like what your reading please refrain from reading any furthur. There will be some yaoi in later chapters, so let all be warned. For everyone else, ENJOY!!

'thoughts'

"speech"

* * *

Light streamed through lacey lavender curtains and fell upon a head of ebony hair, revealing the face of a beautiful maiden with long eyelashes, and full, pink lips. Waves of black strands spilled across a purple, clothed pillow, not a strand misplaced, and added to her ethereal display of beauty. As the light continued to spread, the porcelain-like being seemed to glow-

Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Crash!

A once intact alarm clock now laid in pieces across the room, with the screen still reading 7 o'clock. The delicate hand, that had thrown the clock, slipped back under the comforter and dragged out a dark, tattered, stained, brown book as the other hand lifted the blanket. Sharp, blue eyes opened and immediately started scanning the words in the book while she lift herself out of bed.

"Kagome, dear. It would be wise for you to stop reading the book and get dressed. It's time to get ready." said a voice behind the bedroom door.

Kagome closed her eyes for a moment, put the book down on the bed, pinched the bridge of her nose, and thought 'Damn. How does she always know?'

"Okay mom." Kagome mumbled, as she commenced to put on her new school uniform, bookless. The uniform consisted of a plaid red and grey skirt, that hiked a about two inches above the knees; a red vest covered a white, button-down collared shirt, with a red tie at its neck, and a grey dress jacket covered the vest. To finish it off, she slipped on a pair of gray knee-high socks and a pair of comfortable dress shoes. As she examined herself in the mirror, she brushed out her ebony hair and was ready to go. 'Well, guess it's off to hell' thought Kagome, masking her sadness with a smile. She grabbed her tattered book and book bag, and then opened the bedroom door.

"Morning Sota," greeted Kagome, cheerily, as she set aside her book and bag.

"Hey, sis. Nervous about your new school?" asked her little brother.

"Nah, every school's the same." sighed Kagome, "I doubt I'll be able to find friends this far into the year. The cliques have already formed and I don't have the energy to pretend to like people I'm not going to see when I graduate"

"Now Kagome, with that attitude you'll never make any friends this year," smiled Kagome's mom.

"Yea, Kagome. I'm sure you'll find some friends here. Don't give up hope." whined Sota.

"I know, but-" began Kagome

"Now, Kagome, your brother's right. You shouldn't let what happened affect you in this school. Just give it chance. Okay?" replied the cheery looking woman, who began placing dishes of food in front of Kagome, "Besides, you might find a special someone here."

"Mom!" cried Kagome, blushing.

"I'm only joking" she laughed, "Kagome, just do me this one favor?"

With a sigh, Kagome gave in, "Ok, mom. I'll give it a chance."

When Kagome finished her breakfast, and was getting ready to go a thought struck her. 'Maybe I'll find someone who'll be a challenge.'

"Bye mom," called Kagome, flashing one of her brightest smiles. Sota wasn't fooled; he knew she was covering her fear and anger through that smile to not let mom know of her pain. Kagome's heart was always her downfall and she had yet to talk too any of them about what happened that day. 'I hope you find someone you can talk to Kagome,' thought Souta, with worry etched on his face, 'If there's anyone who deserves a friend it's you.'

&

While Kagome was walking toward her new school, eyes now focused on the words of the tattered book, a fight had erupted. Had she been paying any attention, she would have noticed the group of uniformed punks, who were attempting to either stab or severely damage each other. Both wore uniforms that were similar in style, but half wore black uniforms, the others were navy blue in color. Unfortunately for Kagome, she was headed straight for the mob.

Turning the corner, Sesshomaru and his brother, Inuyasha, showed up just in time to see her walk into the mess. Inuyasha, being the loud-mouth that he was, voiced, "Hey, girl. You wanna die?" before he started to run. Sesshomaru grabbed him by the collar, successfully stopping him. InuYasha, now sitting on the ground next to the brother,yelled, "Sessh, are you crazy? She's gonna get killed." Inuyasha continued to rant, while trying to free his collar from Sesshomaru's grasp.

"Pay attention, little brother." was his only reply.

When Inuyasha turned to see if the girl was still alright, he found that Kagome was still intact and had already left the mob, unscathed. As she passed them, nose still buried in the book, Inuyasha's head followed the mysterious beauty, while Sesshomaru continued to study the mob, replaying what he'd just seen in his head.

Flashback

The girl continued at her nonchalant, steady pace when a pipe was swung in the direction of her head. Surprisingly, she ducked in time, but then a knife replaced the previous threat as it came from her left. She moved her head slightly forward, only to get a fist headed for her face. Here she moved her head to the right, getting the guy behind her punched in the face. She stepped to right to give the guy in front of her room to move forward, when a random leg came out of nowhere. Using unearthly speed she ducked, swung to left, and trip the assailant. Everybody was so caught up in the fight they didn't notice how they'd inadvertently made a clear path for her, but just as she was about to be free of the mob, the man she'd tripped before was about to tackle her from behind when her elbow met his nose. He crumbled to his knees, clutching his nose. He was about to scream 'Bitch' when another 'mob member' toppled over him, cursing.

All the while, she had the book to her face.

End Flashback

"What the hell is that girl?" asked Inuyasha incredulously, "She ain't human."

Sesshomaru didn't bother answering his question because the very same thought crossed his mind. As Kagome's backside continued to fade, more questions formed themselves within Sesshomaru's mind. He had to find out who this girl was. She'd managed to cover her scent, but she didn't cover the flare in her aura in time. This girl was obviously a powerful being who wasn't to be underestimated. Sesshomaru pulled a cell phone out of his pocket, intent on finding out who this girl was.

Inuyasha sat there in a daze for a few moments before he realized Sesshomaru wasn't next to him any longer. Looking confused, he looked around and then yelled, "Sesshomaru! Wait up!"

He looked at the scene before him for a second, and then ran in his brother's direction. 'Who the hell was that girl?'

&

When Kagome finally made it to the schoolyard, she proceeded into the building, and stood at the center of the unknown hallway. Finally closing her book, she scanned the area around her and noticed large, separate groups of male students. 'Great,' thought Kagome grimacing, 'Gangs, just my luck.' As she continued to scan the groups, she saw various women with small skirts and unbuttoned tops, hanging all over the males. 'Ugh, whores. Bet some of these boys see potential in me. Idiots.'

Her thoughts were right; a predator by the name of Bankostu had noticed her once she entered the building. In his mind, he was imagining what her feminine curves looked beneath her uniform. Just the thought of making her moan made him hard; licking his lips, he continued to scan her body with lust-filled eyes. 'I will get you my tasty treat' thought Bankotsu. His aura spoke of lust, power, and darkness to Kagome, as they made brief eye contact. 'Bankotsu,' thought Kagome, recalling her research, 'Note to self: perverse freak with a really big sword and the brains of a child. Be careful, could be a problem,' Wary of him and the six others behind him, she continued down the hallway in search of the office.

"Now, where's the main office?" muttered Kagome, but then she detected a being with a high amount of spiritual energy right behind her, "Would you happen to know?"

She'd turned around quickly, surprising a violet eyed, dark-haired, pony-tailed man. His hand was outstretched before he quickly recovered. "Yes, Lady..." he started.

"Higurashi," she smiled, putting her arms behind her back, creating an illusion of innocence.

"Do you have a first name by chance? I'm sure with such a prestigious name comes an equally beautiful name." said the charming pervert.

"Yes it does, but may I ask why you would need to know?" smiled Kagome.

"I'm sure a lovely maiden such as yourself doesn't prefer to be labeled by their families accomplishments. If I recall, isn't the Higurashi line is known for its powerful decendents." answered the pervert.

"I see you're an informed monk, but I hear that there is power in knowing one's name."

"I can assure you Lady Higurashi, I'm only a humble monk whose intentions are sincere. Could you be hiding something Lady Higurashi?"

"That is a possibility, but I could also be a new student whose anxious to get to the office before the bell rings." answered the miko smartly, "Could you _now_ show me where the office is, now that you've succeeded in distracting me?"

Giving up momentarily, the monk smiled, with a glint in his eye. He took her hand and kneeled on one knee, as though he was about to propose, "I will, but, first, will you bear my children."

Kagome was struck dumb, and if she wasn't wearing a skirt, would have fallen headfirst with her legs twitching in the air. The bold audacity of the monk shocked the young maiden before she found herself ready to pummel the life out of him.

"Not so fast, Miroku!" said another voice behind them, "I'm not going to let you take advantage of the new student on her first day here."

"Too late. He almost did." said Kagome, turning around, but not before sending a glare to Miroku that promised future pain.

"Oh really." said the long haired beauty, who cast a glare that would rival Satan himself in the direction of Miroku.

Miroku was visibly trembling with fear, and jumped behind Kagome. He looked at the woman from behind Kagome and answered, "Now, Sango my dear. I'm sure Lady Kagome here was only kidding right."

"Nope. He even asked for me to bear his children." Replied Kagome, innocently, before she directed her attention to the woman named Sango, "My name is Kagome."

"Oh, sorry for not introducing myself, my name is Sango," she said, in a friendly demeanor as she grabbed Miroku by the ear, "I apologize for my boyfriend here."

"Sango, my dear, can you please forgive me?" whimpered the now red-eared Miroku.

Elbowing the top of his head, Sango turned to Kagome and asked, "I was wondering, do you want to sit together at lunch?"

"Okay," replied Kagome, "But I still need to get to the attendance office."

"No problem, since we have some time before class, I can also give you a tour of the school." answered Sango.

"That would be great."

"Miroku, are you coming?" called Sango, walking away.

"It would be my pleasure," replied the pervert the suddenly conscious monk, with a lecherous grin. His only thoughts were on the two beautiful backsides before him. 'It's good to be a man.' thought Miroku. Kagome followed the direction of his lusty gaze and shook her head in disbelief. 'What the hell does Sango see in this guy?' thought Kagome with a sigh, 'It's going to be a long year.'

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed it. R&R please.


	2. Chapter 2: Senjuko

Yay!! Someone favorited my fic already. Thank you Blue229101, baibee-fan, & bloodymoonwitch. I hope you all enjoy this new chapter. Any comments are greatly appreciated. Another thanx goes out to mimi1000. All types of criticism are welcome, but no flames please. I've also retyped some parts of this chapter as well, so ENJOY!!

I do not own any of Rumiko Takahashi's Inuyasha characters.

'thoughts'

"speech"

* * *

"Class, I would like you to welcome Kagome Higurashi to class. She is the new transfer student so I expect for you all to **not** give her a hard time." threatened the teacher, "Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, sensei." replied the class, all had replied but Sesshomaru and Naraku.

"Ms. Higurashi, please take your seat between Mr. Taisho, and Mr. Takahashi." said the sensei before he turned to the chalkboard.

Immediately, she noticed the strong auras radiating off of her two neighboring classmates. Recalling the research she'd done on the school, she'd come across some information pertaining to the two individuals named Sesshomaru Taisho and Onigumo Takahashi. Both individuals were wealthy, deadly leaders who carried frightening reputations among the student body, but held remarkable grades and recommendations from the school and each of their teachers. Sesshomaru was heir to his father's vast business empire, as was Onigumo, but after analyzing their companies history, she concluded that they weren't ordinary students. With the vast amounts of resources and ties each man carried, Kagome had long ago determined that such loyalties were normally reserved for demons of high stature or of high age.

In the midst of her brainstorming, she was cut off. "Ms. Higurashi. I do not value inattentive students in my classroom. Can you inform the class on the lesson I was just discussing?" sneered the teacher.

'Pompous, overpaid dimwit,' thought Kagome, masking them an innocent smile. She replied, "Of course, you were analyzing the epic piece named Senjuko, and while the date and author of it is unknown, you spoke of how it has inspired many artists to this day with its paradoxical themes of good verses evil."

"You sound as if you've already read the piece. Would you care to tell the class of some facts you already know?" asked the teacher, slyly.

'He wants to make a fool of myself on the first day here.' thought Kagome.

Kagome replied, "It speaks of the final battle between a white dog demon and a hanyou who was once human. The dog demon is depicted as a godlike being who protects humanity, and some interpreters believe he represents the virtues of mankind. The hanyou is a paradox in itself because, even though he himself was once a human, he despises the human race and sought to destroy mankind. He represents the flaws of mankind and is associated with words such as greed, hate, discord, and destruction."

"Both warriors felt human were worthless creature, but, again, symbolism comes into play. Sesshomaru represents balance with his unchanging, stoic character, and Naraku represents chaos in desire for destruction. In this battle, there is no clear winner, nor is there a truce, but somehow peace was achieved by the action of a ningen, whose name is unknown. Both warriors were said to have loved this fair maiden, which is ironic in itself, when their views on humans are analyzed. The ningen represents hope, for, while she was human, she saw all as equals whether they were human, demon, or hanyou. During the battle, just as they were about to give the final blow that would have ended both their lives, the beautiful maiden rushed into the battle and sacrificed her life for the men she loved.

"I believe the final stanza were her final dying words which were:

'And to you my loves,

I ask that you not despair,

But wait, for I will come back

So you can remember what you have lost'

"It is said that with her dying breathe, both warriors made a vow. When her reincarnation returned they would win back her heart, and never lose her again. Of course what I've given is a very general outline of your lesson. I do apologize if I led you to believe I wasn't paying attention, sensei." After apologizing Kagome sat back down and noticed the class had become quiet with shock. Apparently, they weren't expecting the new student to be as smart as she was.

The whole class was silent, including the teacher, but he was intrigued by her clear understanding of the poems context. "Impressive, Ms. Higurashi, but now I'm interested to hear about your own opinion of this poem. Not many know the true meaning nor do many understand to complexity of it. While what you have said is correct, would you care to explain what makes this particular piece such an inspiration?"

Kagome sighed and once again stood up. "One point which makes this piece so complex is the stanza:

'The maiden of white arms and ebony hair

Looked upon the lovers within the lair

Both lay on common ground

One light one darkness, but with no hateful sound'

"At one point the warriors were able to put aside their hate for a single night to be in the embrace of the ningen. It shows the reader that the promise of love is strong enough to overcome hate, and that if strong enough can cure even the most evil or arrogant of their sinful ways, even if just for a single night."

"You still haven't answered my first question. What is you own interpretation?"

"My own interpretation is very much different from most and isn't as beautiful. This line showed me that while their love was strong, the demons' hate was stronger. The maiden sacrificed herself for the sake of love, but her lovers betrayed her for the sake of hate. I found that had they truly loved her, they would have found a way to overcome their hate, so, in my opinion, it proves that love is feeble emotion that cannot cure hate or greed. The author focuses on the two demons, but when the ningen is mentioned the reader is instantly drawn to her. She was a precious jewel that was shattered by her two protectors. What she offered was love and acceptance, but what she gained was hate, chaos, and death. This poem represents loves failure."

Slightly impressed and saddened, the teacher replied, "Impressive, I have to say your one of the few students who have deterred from the common interpretation, but it seems you do not believe in love, Ms. Higurashi." replied the teacher.

"I cannot say I don't believe in it. I just believe that it is a very rare occurrence." replied Kagome. 'which can betray you at any second,' she thought.

At once, the teacher continued with his lesson while the rest of the class continued to not pay attention to him. They were all intrigued with the new student; she seemed different. Sesshomaru and Onigumo traded glances and then commenced to study the new student until the bell rang.

&

Onigumo walked over to Sesshomaru's table nonchalantly, and stood snickered at how Inuyasha was wolfing down his ramen like a week-starved puppy.

"Oi, mutt, think you can chew your food."

"Shut up bastard. My eating habits ain't nothing to you. Just because you're my brother's friend doesn't mean I won't beat the crap out of you," replied a glaring Inuyasha.

"Hn. What do you want Naraku?" asked Sesshomaru, coolly.

"There's some business that needs attending to after school," answered Naraku.

"Very well. We'll meet in the usual spot."

Onigumo turned to leave when his green eyes met piercing blue. 'I wonder if she feels it yet?' he thought, smirking. 'Its small but it's there. I just need to remind Sesshomaru of it and then the real fun will begin.'

&

Across the lunchroom, Kagome had been studying the pair. After a few minutes, too drained to continue the staring contest, she turned away but not before seeing his eyes flash red. During class, her powers had calmed themselves in their presence and hadn't realized until she'd walked away from them. All of a sudden, she felt an eurption of power come forth from her and struggled to rein it in. She'd unknowlingly let her guard down, and, by the time she finally found control, she nearly collapsed. 'Who are you really, Mr. Onigumo Takahashi?' she questioned.

To distract her from her thoughts, she started focusing on Miroku's and Sango's flirting. Currently, Miroku was sporting two lumps on his head, and Sango was blushing profusely. Leaning her head on her palm, she refocused her thoughts on the information she'd gathered on the area.

From what she'd researched, there were four prominent powerful groups within the area: the Mercenaries, the Tribe, the Dark Shikon, and the Youkai. Sesshomaru and Naraku were among the most powerful, but the other two leaders, Bankotsu and Kouga were well-known for their skill and above all: their womanizing.

This school was for the elite and each of the four leaders had a specialty that surpassed the skills of others. Kouga, who was leader of the Tribe, was also the national track champion, whose skills were Olympic worthy. The perverse creep she'd met earlier, Bankotsu, was leader of the Mercenaries. He was well-known among the martial arts society, and had the ability to master and wield the heavy banryu with ease.

Sesshomaru, leader of the Youkai, and Naraku, leader of the Dark Shiko, were in a league by themselves for their ruthlessness, power, and expertise. Sesshomaru was considered a master in the art of swords, speed, power, and grace. His two swords: the Tenseiga, the heavenly sword that was rumored to be able to bring life to a corpse, and the Tokijin, which was said to be created from 50 heads of the vilest demons, were renowned for their dangerous beauty and craftsmanship.

Naraku was an incredible strategist and, within minutes, could assess his opponents weakness and use it against them. His weapon of choice was the chain whip and did not hesitate in using it to bind, hit, and hook his opponent to defeat. Both were also known for the sarcastic, obnoxious, taunting attitudes.

'The women they fall in love with would have to be strong, independent, and overall cunningly intelligent to keep those men in line. They would probably have to be equal in physical ability. A weakling wouldn't be able to bind those men.' thought Kagome, 'But if they ever fell in love, MAJOR IF, whoever they accept will be lucky. The wives would have strong, devoted mates-'

"Kagome?" called Sango, successfully pulling her away from her thoughts.

"Yea," answered a smiling Kagome.

"Ummm, I was wondering of you wanted to come to the mall with me tomorrow?" asked Sango, with a puzzled look.

Just as she was about to say no, she remember the promise she made to her mom. "Sure, what time?"

"I was thinking about 5 o'clock. Would you mind if Miroku came along?"

"No, as long as he doesn't try to grope me."

"Now, Lady Kagome, do you doubt the virtue of my character? We've only met today."

"Monk, it is not that I doubt your virtue. What I doubt is your ability to control that cursed hand of yours." laughed Kagome.

Miroku grinned his famous lecherous grin, "I merely worship the curve of a woman's physique. Am I not complimenting them when I display my affection and appreciation of their anatomy?"

"Miroku!" yelled Sango.

Again, the two started the painfully, sweet flirting/fighting.

* * *

Hope you guys liked it. R&R


	3. Chapter 3: The Spark

Hey guys!! I've changed a few things in this chapter because I didn't like the direction it was going. I've also cleared up a few details which didn't make sense. Overall, I hope you all enjoy this chapter. All types of criticism are welcomed, but I ask that no flame. If you don't like it, then don't read it.

I do not own any of Rumiko Takahashi's Inuyasha characters.

'thoughts'

"speech"

* * *

After school ended, Kagome had long ago left Miroku and Sango to their own activities, and had decided to go home. Something kept tugging at her, though, she didn't want to go home. To go home would mean to ignore to her instincts, which usually lead her down the correct path. This time instead of listening to her brain, she let instinct take over and allowed fate to control her steps to wherever she'd end up.

The feeling of purposeless was more evident today than any other. She had no errands to run nor any homework to complete; she was completely free of responsibilities today. Part of her felt relieved but, at the same time, anxious. Never before had she experienced a feeling of listlessness so strong she felt the need to be cautious.

After an hour walk, Kagome found herself standing in front of an impressive dojo. The outer gate looked almost intimidating, as though it was silently challenging all who step past its doors. Its left door was opened slightly and, from what Kagome could feel, there was an intense fight going on.

She stepped inside an saw a stone path laid out before her, which was surrounded by a beautiful garden by which likes Kagome had never seen. The grass was a lush green and flowered bushes were spread in such a way where their numbers were numerous but not overbearing. In front of her, was a traditionally styled building that had sliding doors and white-wash paper panels. The floor looked to polished and had a bucket of water with a rag hanging off its sides next to a polished wooden column. Where the path ended and the building began, three sets of sandals laid undisturbed and still. She felt a strong spiritually presence within the dojo and figured whoever owned must use it a shrine as well.

After she placed her school shoes next to the other three, she step onto the polished floor and peeked into the room. Before her were Onigumo and Sesshomaru, in their fighting stances, staring each other down with such intensity she was surprised they didn't turn into flaming balls of flesh. Their minds were focused, their powers were controlled, and their positions were ready. The air was so thick with tension and anticipation, Kagome felt herself unable to tear her eyes away from the scene out of fear she would miss the next move.

"I suggest ye come in and sit, young one. This is a fight one such as yeself should not miss." said an elderly voice.

Kagome looked to the side to see an old woman in priestess garb, staring intently at the scene before her. The young girl stepped inside and kneeled next to the old woman.

"Study this battle, young one. Look at how focused they be, nothing else be on their mind but this fight. Right now, as we sit to the side they are analyzing, the others movements and reviewing the attacks they've already seen. Each be looking for a moment of weakness and be challenging the other to make the first move." explained the gray-haired woman.

"How long have they been sparring?" asked Kagome.

The old woman chuckled, "They be not sparring young one. They be fighting as if this were a true battle, and ye may not realize it but they been at this for three hours. Neither have lost their composure nor have they hinted at any weakness."

"They're not trying to hurt each other are they?" asked Kagome, curiously.

"That they are. They wish to prove who is the best."

After a long pause Kagome commented, "Sadistic bastards."

"Don't worry bout them; ye wouldn't know it but they carry a bond stronger than any I've seen in many years. They've been wanting a challenging match, and each be confident in the others' skill. Ye do not have to worry bout these two." chuckled the old woman.

Kagome sighed in understanding and said, "My name is Kagome Higurashi."

"My name be Kaede. 'Tis a pleasure to meet ye, child." answered Kaede.

Onigumo's lip corner twitched slightly, and Sesshomaru attacked. They both struck with such precision and speed their movements looked like a dangerous dance. Neither of them let up on their attacks and with each swipe of Sesshomaru's sword, Onigumo parried it with his katana. Their eyes were as sharp as their reflexes, and their display of strength was as fierce as their intensity. With one false move, one of them could lose their very lives and forever stop this dance of the gods.

Sesshomaru's hair shined a beautiful moonlight glow, and Onigumo's dark locks reveled in it's darkness. These men were god-like beauties who held intelligence and skill that far surpassed anyone Kagome had ever seen.

Kagome felt her heart flutter, and her powers calm. It had been a long time since she'd seen or engaged in such an intense match where both competitors gave it their all and weren't willing to fight with anything less than their best.

Suddenly, the fight was over. Onigumo was behind Sesshomaru with his weapon on the front of his neck, and Sesshomaru's sword was angled by Onigumo's side, where if he pushed upward, his sword would pierce his right lung and then heart. The position was very awkward, but both looked content. Naraku whispered something in Sesshomaru's ear after which he decided to nibble on the golden eyed beauty's ear. A very slight shiver rushed down Sesshomaru's spine before he closed his eyes and tilt his head. Geronimo's lips travel down to the nook of his neck with a trail of kisses, licks, and bites. The grips on their weapons remained steady, but their minds were preoccupied.

Kagome found the whole scene erotic; she never found guy on guy action to be a turn on, especially little scenes such as this, but, now, her mind and body were a foreign entities. Her face reddened slightly, and small spark of liquid fire flared within her stomach. She found herself wishing Onigumo's lips were on her neck, and another part of her wished it was her who was giving Sesshomaru pleasure. She turned to look at the old woman only to see her seat empty. She was alone with the two dangerous beauties.

Slowly, she evened out her breathing and turned her head down; something about their interaction called to her, however slight it was. The image of Onigumo's tongue caressing Sesshomaru's delicate porcelain skin etched itself permanently in her mind. Struggling for control, Kagome turned to leave when the door was slammed shut. When she looked up Sesshomaru was standing there in a loose white kimono with a yellow sash and staring at her emotionlessly. Naraku was standing on the other side of her in a loose dark purple kimono with a black sash.

Kagome breathe caught in her throat but ignored it, deciding to stand up. Their eyes followed her every move, but Kagome didn't let it faze her. Crossing her arms and evening her breathe, she asked, "Why are you guys blocking my path?"

"Did you enjoy the show?" asked Naraku, ignoring her question.

"Let me through, I was about to give you both your privacy when Fluffy over her closed the door." snapped Kagome.

Sesshomaru lifted an eyebrow and Naraku observed the fuming girl with a humorous smirk. "You still haven't answer my question, Ms. Higurashi. Did you enjoy the show?"

A blush threatened to appear, but Kagome set it aside and calmed down. "The fight was entertaining if that's what you mean. This was the first time, in a long time, I was able to observed something so intense."

"That wasn't what I meant Ms. Higurashi and you know it." smirked Naraku.

"I don't know what your talking about, so if you excuse me I'll be leaving now." said Kagome, with another blush threatening to show itself.

Just as she was about to take a step forward, Sesshomaru swiped his sword, which almost succeeded in beheading her. Luckily, Kagome did a back flip and managed to distance herself about three meters.

"What was that for? You could have killed me! I don't even a weapon to protect my-" yelled Kagome.

"Don't take us for fools, miko. One as powerful as you must have a weapon concealed on your person." commented Sesshomaru.

"I suggest you take out your weapon Ms. Higurashi. We have no intention of letting you leave without a fight." replied Naraku.

"I don't know where your getting your information, but I think you both need to get your heads examined.", replied Kagome, steely, "I think it would be wise if you allowed me to leave. Now!"

Naraku chuckled, "Did I just hear a hidden threat?"

With no warning, Sesshomaru attacked with such force, the floor where Kagome had been, became a crater of wood and debris. "Draw your sword, miko," commanded Sesshomaru.

"I don't take orders from pricks," snapped a shocked Kagome, the force and speed he'd used was an utter shock; never before had she encountered such power.

Sesshomaru continued his assault as his eyes locked on her's. With his blade lifted, he appeared before her, leaving her no room for escape. With little to no time to react, she reached behind her and brought forth her most treasured possession. The blade looked to be about four feet in length and its hilt was wrapped was black and white, with a white jewel on the right side and a white jewel on the other side. She tilted her wrist and stopped the blade which happened to be headed for her head.

'Her reflexes are impressive,' thought Naraku.

"Hey! When did I get involved in this fight?" yelled Kagome, parrying Sesshomaru's blows with an experienced grace. "I told you I didn't want to fight you. Now stop fighting me you blockhead!"

She ducked to miss getting sliced, then did two backward flips to get some distance.

"You are quite capable of defending yourself, miko. Now stop acting like a fool and get on the offensive. Your future opponent will not be as lenient as me." said Sesshomaru, blandly, as he commenced to attack.

"Future opponent? What! Who said anything about future opponents?" asked Kagome, ducking then swinging her blade toward Sesshomaru's legs. He quickly blocked and pushed off her blade. 'Damn. He's fast.' thought Kagome, narrowing her eyes.

"You heard me, wench. Your lax skills are proving to be-"

Gracefully, Kagome jumped into the air and switched from a left-handed grip to a right-handed grip . Coming down, she slashed down with such speed and power her blade cut through Sesshomaru's katana, like a knife cuts through soft butter, and created a crater where he had been standing. He had no choice but to move back, but Kagome saw that move and pushed forward. She repositioned her blade at her side, but Sesshomaru had already thrown aside the useless blade and unsheathed a much large, more powerful blade. Seeing this, she analyzed the situation and dodged the blade that was heading straight for her. She moved to the left, spun, and attempted to slice his stomach, but Sesshomaru moved to the side in time to block it, and was about to slice her head off _again_, had she not, in one fluid motion, put the hilt in her mouth, and, at the same time, done a one-handed back-flip.

Invoking the swords powers, Kagome clapped her hands together and chanted words within her mind. The long sword, in her mouth, glowed a vibrant blue and separated to form two different katanas; one had a white hilt with the design of a black, jewel-crested dragon, and the other one had a black hilt with a white, jewel-crested dragon. Neither Onigumo nor Sesshomaru were surprised at the swords transformation and without any warning charged toward her.

Sensing the two powerful attacking auras, Kagome opened her eyes and blocked their synchronized attacks. Onigumo had attacked her from the right and Sesshomaru had taken to attack her from left. Not liking her current vulnerable position, she moved her left foot forward and moved the rest of her body with it, with her arms crossed. She then spread out her arms and caused Onigumo and Sesshomaru to jump back.

With bangs covering her eyes darkly, Kagome whispered, "What are you two?"

Throughout the entire fight, Kagome had been trying to analyze their auras and find out what type of demons they were, but they hid themselves well. She knew nothing of these demons and they had the advantage. Kagome could feel her body falter a bit for she hadn't fought this hard in a long time and wasn't prepared for the physical and spiritual strain. Their synchronized attacks had forced her to use her powers to compensate for their strength. The speed and strength which was needed to beat them was inhuman, even by yokai standards.

Looking up, steel blue eyes met emotionless gold, "Who are you two?" asked Kagome.

"I am Sesshomaru, daiyokai, and, at one time, was the ruler of the Western Land."

"I am Naraku, a spider-yokai, who at one time almost destroyed this world."

Kagome felt as though a cold bucket of water had splashed all over her. She was in the presence of two of the most powerful yokai known to man. Sesshomaru was the son of Inu no Taishou and was said to have surpassed his own father with the creation of the sword Bakusaiga. Naraku was consider the most vile and evil of all demons, but one day vanished and hadn't resurfaced for hundreds of years. The blood in Kagome's veins froze, and her stoic mask almost cracked.

Naraku chuckled darkly, "Where is that spitfire spirit of yours, Kagome. Do I sense fear?"

Kagome turned her eyes away from Sesshomaru's molten gold to Naraku's green depths; for a second she did feel a flicker of fear, but after hearing Naraku's arrogant remark, all trances of emotion vanished from her aura and face. Kagome gave him a beguiling smirk, "Don't fool yourself Naraku. You think too high of yourself." Recalling her sister's teachings, Kagome relaxed and straightened her arms and body.

"I'm done with this little lesson, so now if you don't mind," Kagome jumped weightlessly onto Sesshomaru's sword, and flipped over his head. "I'll be leaving now."

Just as she was a about to open the door, a blade stopped just a hair away from her neck.

"Now where do you think your going, miko? Your lesson is not yet done." asked Naraku, seductively.

"You know it is against the law to hold someone against their will with a weapon positioned at their neck, right?" asked a glaring Kagome. 'How the hell did he move so fast?'

If looks could kill, Onigumo would a in a pile of burning ashes, but all he did she smirk at her like the arrogant bastard he was. 'How the hell am I going to get out of this situation? I have two sadistic, psychotic maniacs who want slice me into little pieces and have the resources to make my minced remains disappear forever...My. Life. Sucks.' thought Kagome.

Kagome released a frustrated sighed. "Why don't I get a say in this?" asked the frustrated miko.

"Because we're having too much fun. It's been a long time since we've had an opponent, besides ourselves, who've lasted this long." said Onigumo.

"Your both sadistic then. Its two against one. Do you guys need to cheat to beat a weak priestess?" asked Kagome, not liking the odds.

"You are not as weak as you preceive yourself to be, miko. Not many have been able to achieve what you have just done now." whispered Sesshomaru, in her ear, " Also if recall, ordinary miko don't carry magically concealed weapons on their being."

His head immediately disappeared from range before Kagome's shock of being complimented by the Ice Prince himself could fade. She turned around and continued to analyze her opponents; something felt off about their intentions. 'What do they really want?' thought Kagome.

"My name is Ka-Go-Me, not miko, and when am I going to be let out of here?" asked Kagome, 'I should have listen to my head and just went home, instead I just had to let fate screw with my life.'

"When we've had our fun," chuckled Naraku. His voice sent gentle shivers down Kagome's back. 'Focus,' thought Kagome, relaxing her body.

Sesshomaru was the first to attack and went for the frontal assault while Naraku moved to strike from behind. Both blows were blocked by the delicate-looking girl before them, who was wearing a smirk so sinister even Sesshomaru was troubled by its presence. She twisted her body and their swords went flying.

"That was boring," muttered Kagome.

"Do not think we need to rely on tools to defeat you miko," retorted Sesshomaru.

"We both are very skilled in other areas," added Onigumo, "Sesshomaru. This one needs to be taught a lesson in manners. Don't you agree?"

"Yes. A lesson."

"What the hell are you both babbling on about? If anything you both need to be taught a lesson on how to properly hol-oh no," paled Kagome. 'They deliberately loosened the hold on their weapons, but why?'

"Ah, I see that you are now beginning to understand. Our intention in this fight isn't to harm you." whispered Naraku.

Sesshomaru grabbed her right wrist and Naraku grabbed her left wrist. Naraku nuzzled her neck from behind, while Sesshomaru lifted her chin to reveal a shocked expression on Kagome's face.

"What's goin-" started Kagome before she found a pair of warm lips on her own.

When he touched her, her powers didn't react. In fact, they seemed to purr, and when Naraku grabbed her gently from behind and buried his face in her neck, they soothed him as a gentle breeze would a tree's leaves. She gasped when she felt Naraku kiss the sensitive skin on her neck, giving Sesshomaru entrance to her mouth. A warm appendage entered her mouth, but she couldn't fight it. She felt warmth and comfort in this embrace and started to kiss Sesshomaru back.

Sparks of liquid white fire bounced within her naval and made her knees weak as her senses were overwhelmed with pleasure. When she moaned, she noticed the other two stiffened and tightened their grasp on her. The kiss intensified and hands began groping her over her uniforms. Every fiber of her being was sensitized and craved for more; she felt moisture gather in her underwear when she finally gathered her wits, only to lose all coherent thought as their auras began to merge with her.

This created a feeling of pleasure so strong that she could have sworn she heard the other two males moan in ecstasy. She felt she was about to climax when the kiss stopped. It was then, when a mental image of herself was implanted within her mind: she looked dazed, flushed, and absolutely vulnerable.

"It's been a long time, my love," whispered Naraku.

"Yes, a long time, koi," repeated a dazed Sesshomaru.

&

'Love? Koi? Wait! What! How?' panicked Kagome. She was currently standing between two extremely gorgeous and extremely dangerous men who just proclaimed her their love. 'What am I missing?' screamed Kagome, in her mind. The demon before was enjoying the different displays of emotions her eyes revealed; first there was lust, then confusion, then panic, then anger.

Kagome felt vibrations from Sesshomaru's chest only to here a soft, soothing chuckle release itself from the depth of the Ice Prince's stoic features. According to the research, Sesshomaru was a cold-hearted being who never revealed emotions beyond boredom annoyance, so why was the being before her laughing as though this was a daily occurrence? She'd only been in the facility for a total of ten minutes and she'd heard what no else, the exception being Naraku, had witnessed. 'The world has ended' thought a blushing Kagome, 'I'm dreaming. I have to be dreaming. I have two sexy demons-NO! I did not just say sexy. What the hell? This can't be real. IT CAN'T!'

Kagome made a move to remove herself from their comfortable embrace, but Naraku wasn't ready to let go yet, neither was Sesshomaru. After a few minutes of struggling Kagome gave up and rested her head and hands on Sesshomaru's chest. She felt lust flare within his aura but ignored it. 'Serves him right' thought Kagome, reveling in her small victory.

Naraku's face was still buried in the side of her neck and tightened his grip on her waist. Sesshomaru placed his left hand on the back of her head and snaked his hand between Naraku stomach and Kagome's back with a firm grip of his own. He decided to bury his face into the other side of her neck, finding comfort in her scent. Kagome, finding no alternative or chance of escape, relaxed in the embrace and accepted the two.

She didn't understand her own acceptance of the situation, though; it felt right to have them here with her in the middle. A sense of completeness enveloped her and it seemed their presence calmed her very soul. She felt safe; it was a feeling so new and different she had to take a few minutes to find a word to describe this incredible feeling: Love. She felt loved and needed. To these two, she felt that if something terrible happened to her they would love her no matter the outcome.

A thought suddenly struck her: Why am I so familiar with these two?. She'd only met them today, but she felt as though she's known them longer. 'How do I understand their need for me so completely?' thought Kagome. After that thought, both Sesshomaru and Naraku nuzzled deeper into her neck, causing their breathes and lips to caress her already sensitized skin. Sparks relit themselves within Kagome, as she unknowingly arched her back, which in turn caused the two smirking males to repeat their actions in an effort to hear the maiden moan again. Both were sporting hard-ons, the likes to which neither had experienced before. With a simple silent moan, Kagome had almost managed to almost break their resolve to not claim her right then and there; she was too damn tempting for her own good.

They stayed there for a good twenty minutes before Kaede interrupted them, "Ahem, I suggest ye two release Ms. Kagome over there. Ye both have been holding for a good thirty minutes. Why don't I treat ye three to some tea?"

Naraku and Sesshomaru opened their eyes and growled at the offending woman who was interrupting their peaceful embrace with _**their**_ mate. Kagome saw the danger in such actions and used her powers to soothe them, whispering "Don't worry, she's not here to take me away. She's only offering us some tea. I won't leave your sides. I promise." Slowly, their beasts receded as their grips loosen. When both released her small form, she looked up as though to ask 'May I go now?' when both males nodded. The old woman watch their silent exchange with a knowing smile and turned around when Kagome started walking her way.

The males trailed behind Kagome and when they sat down for tea Naraku sat to her right while Sesshomaru sat to her left. Kagome looked completely comfortable and paid no mind to the agitation that was apparent within her two 'protectors'. "Hello Kaede, what a beautiful shrine you have." relied Kagome with a smile.

"Thank ye child. Tis been in my family for generations. It was said that the priestess who once guarded the Shikon no Tama once resided here."

"Shikon no Tama?" questioned Kagome while sipping her tea.

"It was a jewel of great power that was said to have been created by the priestess Midoriko in the midst battle with a powerful yokai named Magatsuhi. It was said she had the power to purify ten demons at once and had powers none could match. The jewel was created after seven days of continuous battle, when just as she was about to be crushed by a demons jaws used the last of her power and bound the yokais soul, along with her own to created the jewel. If a person of evil intent and heart made a wish upon the jewel the jewel became tainted and would demand a high price, but, as legend be, if a balance of Aramitama, Nigimitama, Kushimitama, and Sakimitama be present within the heart of the jewel's holder and wisher, Midoriko would finally be allowed to rest in peace."

"Courage, friendship, wisdom, and love?" translated Kagome.

"Aye," replied Kaede.

"Do you believe in the legend Kaede?" asked Kagome, noticing the slight stiffening in Sesshomaru's and Naraku's forms.

The old woman chuckled and replied, "The jewel hasn't made an appearance for over five hundred years, but I be not doubting its existence young one. Aye, I do believe in the old legend. Do ye?" asked the clever woman.

"I don't know, but I do have a feeling ..." Kagome trailed off in heavy thought. The connection to the story she felt almost felt as strong as her connection with the jewel. Something about it sounded familiar; for a brief second she felt the presence of a powerful orb floating within her chest before it disappeared. The presence disturbed her; her sister, Kikyo always said that the powers she carried were weak, but for a brief second she felt a sea of power over come her before it quickly receded as though it was never there.

"Kagome?" called Kaede.

"Umm...Yes?" stammered Kagome.

"Ye be okay? For a second ye were lost in thought." she asked, not oblivious to the sudden power which had surrounded the maiden before a second ago.

"Uhhh, no, wait I'm fine I was just thinking about your story for a second there. Sorry for worrying you there. Something about it seemed familiar. I think maybe my grandfather might have told of the same legend. Hehe." replied Kagome, scratching her head with a nervous laugh. Sesshomaru and Naraku traded glances before resting them on Kagome, apparently they'd sensed it too and knew she was lying. 'This girl is interesting', thought Kaede, with a smile.

"Does ye grandfather be a priest? I would think only a priest would know of such a legend."

"Your right, but I also happen to live on shrine. Very much like you, my family has always up kept the shrine from generation to generation. My grandfather was thinking about passing it down to my older sister Kikyo, since I want to go to college."

"Ahh, what do ye wish to study?"

"I kinda wanted to be an archaeologists. I'm interested in understanding different cultures and the histories which people have a tendency of forgetting."

"Ye be a worldly child, tis rare to find a jewel such as yeself Kagome."

Kagome blushed at the comment, "Thank you." looking at her watch, "I think I have to go now I don't want to worry my mom."

"Very well, have a good day Kagome." bade Kaede moving to get up.

"Don't worry. I know the way out. Thank you for tea. Goodbye Sesshomaru-sama. Goodbye Onigumo-sama." bowed Kagome.

When Kagome reached the outer gates of the dojo/shrine Sesshomaru and Naraku were already leaning against its walls. 'I guess no easy exit' complained Kagome, 'Why the hell do these two have to be so stubborn. I only just met them. Kami! Why me!' The she remembered their heated encounter and stumbled when Sesshomaru caught her. "You should be more careful, miko." he whispered, huskily.

A blush appeared on her face for a second before she composed herself and walked past the mischievous dog demon. He turned around and stared at the perfected shaped ass and smirked evilly to himself, 'Just wait miko. You will be mine and I will make sure you cannot walk as confidently as you do now.'

Kagome stiffened slightly and felt waved of lust hit her. Instead of turning around she continued to walk only to hear Naraku say, "Goodbye Kagome. Don't think this is the last you see of us."

She felt a shiver race up her spine as he said her name, but ignored it in favor of reading the yellow pages, whose words could divert her attention from anything. 'I need to understand their intentions before I can allow myself to indulge in their touch. There has to be a reason for their sudden interaction with me.'

* * *

**fluffykagome: Here it is. **

**ElementalFoxGoddess: It might take me a few days to continue after this update.**

**AllyPhobia: Enjoy!!**

**crazyanimeidiotnumberone: Thank you for the review. I was actually a little scared people wouldn't like my fic at the beginning and YAY!! I made you smile. **

**Lady Galriee: Thanks. Hope you liked it.**

**red24ly: Here it is. Enjoy!!**

**HayleyM425: Thanks. It took me some time to come up with this, but I knew I was definitely making it a threesome coupling.**

**Umi no Kaiso: Thanks, your review gave me a lot of confidence. I wasn't sure if people were going to like all of the details I added to the plot. I don't like stories that are vague and expect the reader to automatically know whats going on if I'm creating a story of my own creation. I always wanted Kagome to be stronger in the series, so I decided to give her skills that matched her firey spirit.**


	4. Chapter 4: A Sister's Greeting

Hey, everybody!! I know its short, but I've been working on the whole story. I had to fix a lot of things. Sorry it took so long. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy it and all forms of constructive criticism are welcome, just no flames please.

I do not own any of Rumiko Takahashi's characters, concepts, or ideas.

'thoughts'

"speech"

* * *

A woman of great power stop at the bottom of a shrine's steps. Calmly, she looks up and whispers, "Kagome."

Kagome arose without the need of the new unbreakable, plastic alarm clock her mother had bought. Her sharp, blue eyes awoke with an alertness so strong it was as if an alarum had been started within the confines of her room. Neither fear nor anger caused this morning's reaction, but rather an awareness of the particular person who was currently walking up the shrine's steps. After five years, her sister had finally returned.

Why did she learn regret this new silent motivation to awaken at ungodly hours such as five o'clock in the morning? Because it promised pain and training and vigorous exercises that would bring her mind and body to its furthest, absolute limit. Dread was evident in every fiber of her being and her aura released a feeling of anxiety so strong, her lavender bed sheets looked dismal and gray in comparison to their usual bright, comforting color. 'She's back,' thought Kagome, setting aside her tattered book. Today was not a day to enjoy such luxuries. Rising from the bed, Kagome strolled over to her closet and pulled out a pair of jogging pants and a sweatshirt.

A few minutes later, Kagome was outside practicing the few ancient stances which once ruled her life. With each new movement, she was reminded of how her sister was never satisfied with anything she did. Always, as a child, Kagome would practice, day-in and day-out, with the hopeless belief she could impress the cold woman, but it was never enough. Never did she smile and never did she say one word of praise or encouragement. Kagome felt is because Kikyo would never think her to be good enough, or at least that's the reality she had come to terms with. As she continued the stances, and allowed her body to properly warm-up, she dismissed such saddening thoughts.

Climbing up the stairs was the woman Kagome dreaded, but secretly admired. The woman continued in a steady pace and held her features in such an emotionless way; you'd think she was made of clay for her expression did not change. She wore traditional miko garb and carried herself as one with power would. Her long tresses were held by a white ribbon and her pale skin held neither burn nor blemish. Around her the wind blew and the feeling of nature's acceptance of her was in the air. She was a soul of the past, a never-ending reminder of how far times have changed.

If she was a woman of the modern world, she would be of those powerful woman who would have used her intelligence and resources to succeed and succeed she would. She was one who would, whether it be in the spiritual sense or in material value, be admired and looked upon in envy for, not only her beauty, but for the strength and confidence she naturally exudes.

Her appearance was almost like that of Kagome, but her demeanor was far more controlled. When she reached the top of the steps, there before her was her little sister, practicing movements long ago learned. 'She hasn't forgotten I see,' thought Kikyo, 'but she hasn't been practicing.' Waiting for her to finish, Kikyo took the time to see how much she had grown. Kagome had given up the sweatshirt for a tank top and her pants were rolled up to her knees. 'She hasn't lost her shape and it appears she has been working out,' she thought, examining the muscles which flowed underneath Kagome's slightly tan skin. Her curvaceous small figure contrasted with the sharp, precise movements she was practicing; such movements promised pain for opponents, yet her body looked to be almost soft or delicate. Tiny flares of uncontrolled power rose from her aura only to be brought back within seconds of its departure. 'She's gained new powers but does not yet have the knowledge to control them,' analyzed Kikyo, 'It seems all is not lost.'

In her attempt to forget the past and control her powers, Kagome didn't realize Kikyo's presence until she'd finished. When she looked back at her older sister she thought, 'She hasn't changed after all these years.'

"Hello, sister." said Kagome

"Hello, little one," replied Kikyo, "You've grown much since I've seen you."

After an awkward silence, Kagome finally responded, "How were your travels?"

"They have been fine," Kikyo's gaze sharpened, "I see your power has increased, have you told anyone yet?"

Cursing herself for not having enough control, Kagome reluctantly replied, "No"

"Is there a reason?"

"These powers aren't ordinary for miko, or at least the amount of power I carry. It feels as if my powers are combining with another source of energy. I've been having difficulty in controlling my own powers, but this other source unlocked itself last month and has been making it more difficult. I want to understand what this new source of power was before I blindly turned to others for help."

"A wise decision," whispered Kikyo, to herself, as she made her way into the forest "Come, you and I have much to do."

Kagome followed obediently with the feeling she was going to be learning something which would change her life forever.

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed it. Please R&R


End file.
